


Something Stronger

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anger, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Break Up, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Guns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, Pet Names, Self-Worth Issues, Smut, Tension, emotions are hard, heart ache, its not as sad as last time I swear, realizing worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung heard everything.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Something Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Listen y'all were heart broken I was heart broken everyone is. This chapter isn't as happy go lucky as others but it's also not as sad. I know a lot of you are upset at me for last parts events but as most of you know who have read my previous works I don't write things to be lovey dovey always, it's important to talk about topics like manipulation in relationships. 
> 
> Let me get off my soap box now.

“Hyunjin?” Minho wipes his face seeing the pink haired boy throw the doors open. Chan has a gun in his hand locked and loaded out of habit. 

“Jin I nearly shot you!” The leader whines at him. 

“Where’s Jisung?” Hyunjin is seeing red. 

“Asleep upstairs...why?” Minho gets out of Chan’s lap, almost immediately getting protective over the younger boy. 

Jin ignores his question and stomps by them, he looks like a hot mess. Hair pinned back off his face, in low riding sweatpants and a big sweater. Slippers on his feet. Minho doesn’t think he’s ever seen Hyunjin not looking like he’s walking a runway, this is completely new to him. 

Upstairs Hyunjin crouches down to Jisung who’s completely curled into himself, his stitches seem to be bleeding again. Jin quickly realizes he picked them open himself judging by the blood on his fingertips. 

“Sungie…” he murmurs, taking the smaller boy’s face in his hands, “come here baby.” He kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly. 

Jisung stuffs his face into his neck, biting his lower lip to keep his whimpers in. “Mm sorry.” He whispers followed by a hiccup. 

Hyunjin hums and pulls away slightly, “don’t be sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry about. Let’s get you out of here okay? I’ll fix your leg up at home.” 

Sungie nods, “I don’t know why I did that.” 

“It’s okay. Come here.” Jin scoops him up bridal style, “need anything from in here?” 

“My gun.” 

“Where is it?” 

“Under the bed.” 

Hyunjin sets him back on the bed for a moment and grabs a random pair of sweatpants. He eases them up his thin legs, careful around the reopened wound. 

“Do you wanna tell me what’s going on?” He asks softly. 

Jisung shakes his head no, sniffling quietly still. 

“Okay, later you will?” 

“Yeah.” Hyunjin strips his sweatshirt off and puts it on the younger, he then helps him to his feet. “I can carry you.” He murmurs, hand on his back. 

“No, I’m walking out of here.” Jisung grits his teeth and puts weight on his leg despite it screaming in resistance. He wipes his face quickly and swipes the bottle of painkillers off the nightstand. 

“Sungie you’re bleeding.” 

“I’m fine, I need to walk out of here on my own two feet...once we’re outside you can carry me.” Sungie swallows the pills dry and shoves the bottle into his pocket. 

“Okay.” 

The younger cocks his gun, lower lip between his teeth, “okay let’s go.” 

Jisung moves to the stairs and grips the railing, “Sungie where are you going?” Minho asks, getting up again. “You’re bleeding.” He tries to help him down the stairs. 

Jisung however pulls his gun, Minho backs up, eyes wide, “Woah! Jisung hey! What the fuck babe!?” He puts his hands up in surrender. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ call me babe again. Don’t you ever fucking touch me again.” He growls, eyes deadly serious. Chan gets to his feet and tries to intervene. 

“Sungie come on, put the gun down.” He approaches. 

Jisung turns to him, “be lucky I don’t fucking shoot you, if you weren’t my leader you’d be dead.” He snarls. 

“Sung come on, why are you doing this?” Minho tries to calm him down. 

“Why am I doing this? You  _ lied  _ to me, you  _ played  _ me again. I’m not a charity case, I’m not your fall guy. You wanna break up fine, we’re done.”Jisung shoves his gun into his pocket, “don’t tell me you love me more than anything when you’re aware that you’re hurting me.” 

“Sungie come on you don’t mean that.” Minho looks at him with pleading eyes. 

“I do, I’m tired of being put second to everything for you. You tried to break up with me before, well it’s official now.” 

Without saying another word and pushes past him, obviously limping but too stubborn to ask for help. 

Min stares, “no!” 

“Too bad.” 

Hyunjin wraps his arm firmly around Jisung’s waist not letting him turn around and argue more. 

“This isn’t what I want, this isn’t what you want..” Minho moves to go after him. 

“That was before I heard you admit your feelings for Chan, before I heard you admit you know you’re hurting me.” 

“Sungie…” 

Hyunjin throws a glare over his shoulder, warning him not to say anything else. 

The second they’re outside of the apartment Jin scoops Jisung up, carrying him down to his car. 

“I can’t be seen at the hideout, people think we’re dead.” 

“You’re not gonna be seen, I’ll take you in the back way and up to my room.” Hyunjin buckles him in and kisses him gently. 

“You’re doing the right thing. I know you’re in pain, and I know you’re scared of leaving him. But this is the right thing to do Sungie. I’m not saying that because we sleep together either, I’m saying that because I’m your best friend and I hate seeing you so hurt.” 

Jisung just nods and sniffles, he pulls the hood up and curls into himself. 

Hyunjin looks up at the apartment and then gets in the car, heading back to the hideout in silence. 

Once there he keeps Sungie’s hood up a close hold on him. The back entrance is empty for the exception of a few guards who just nod at Hyunjin as they walk inside. Once past the people the elder scoops him up again and they walk up the four flights of stairs to Jin’s space. 

“Drink this.” Hyunjin passes him a bottle of rum from the small cabinet. He needs to restitch his wound again and it’s going to hurt like a bitch. 

“I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” Jisung whispers. 

“Okay well I don’t have a snazzy bathroom so tell me so I can get a bucket.” 

“My stomach just hurts, I don’t think I actually will.” Sungie curls into the hoodie more, wiping his face. 

“Drink please, this is gonna hurt.” Hyunjin slips the sweats off him and looks at the wound. 

“If you keep reopening it you’re gonna get infected and die.” 

“Oh no.” Jisung mutters while falling back on his bed.

“Hey, don’t talk like that.  _ I  _ care about you. You matter to me.” Hyunjin grabs his face, their eyes locking. Sungie swallows and pulls out of his grip. 

“I know, thank you.” 

“Drink this please baby.” 

Jisung takes the bottle and throws back a huge swig, “do it.” 

After several excruciating minutes and a lot more drinks of rum Jisung is rebandaged and a little tipsy. He’s laying back in Hyunjin’s bed, holding the bottle to his chest. 

“I’m so fucking dumb, why didn’t I do this before?” Sungie slurs. 

Jin sits next to him, tracing his fingers across the younger’s chest. “I have no comment for that.” 

“He’s such a fucking bitch...god the only good thing about him was his dick.” Jisung grits his teeth, “he played me so much, for so long.” 

“Well, now you can get any dick you want so who cares.” Hyunjin sits up on his elbow and takes the bottle from him. Drinking deeply from the bottle. 

“Mmm yeah I can.” Jisung smiles to himself, very obviously a little more than tipsy. He takes the bottle back and drinks again, “I probably shouldn’t have pointed my gun at Chan huh.” 

“Probably not, but I mean, he deserved it. It’s not like you shot him.” 

“Yeah, I could have.” 

“That would have been very bad, we don’t need any other gang wars right now Sung.” Jin sits up and crawls further up the bed so they’re laying next to each other now. 

“Yeah I know, I can imagine it though.” 

“How drunk are you right now?” 

“Not nearly enough.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means, I need to get way more fucked up then I am.” Jisung takes another drink and then sits up, “what do you have that’s stronger?” 

Hyunjin smirks, “oh I’m so glad you asked babe.” He gets off the bed and goes to his dresser, taking out a small baggy, a tray, a grinder and a package. 

“Hyunjin, when I say I could marry you I mean it so much.” Jisung giggles at the sight of the rolling papers. 

“I’ll hold you to that babe.” Jin gets back on his bed and sets everything up, Sungie going for the lighter he knows he keeps in his nightstand. 

Sooner rather than later a blunt is rolled and they’re both lazily leaning against each other. Passing it between themselves while also still drinking. 

“My leg doesn’t hurt anymore.” Jisung giggles while releasing a puff of smoke. 

“Yeah I bet nothing hurts anymore.” Jin leans over and kisses his cheek, taking the blunt back. 

“Yeah it doesn’t...I’ll worry about it later.” Sungie rolls over and throws a leg over Hyunjin’s waist, “you must love me. You came out the house with your hair pinned back and no makeup.” 

The elder laughs and touches his wounded leg gently, “Yeah I do. I’d only do it for you.” 

Jisung leans up and kisses him slowly, “thank you for taking care of me.” 

“I don’t take care of you Sungie, we’re partners, we look out for each other. I know you have my back through everything, I have yours too.” Hyunjin threads his fingers into his hair, licking into his mouth slowly. 

“Are you okay?” The elder whispers not wanting to do anything that Jisung doesn’t want. 

“Yeah.” 

“Promise?” 

“Cross my heart babe.” Sungie giggles and tugs Hyunjin on top of him, the elder takes another hit and then leans down slowly. Taking Jisung’s face in his hands, he tilts his jaw and blows the smoke into his mouth. 

Sungie whines softly, “that was hot.” he bites his lower lip and giggles, hands tracing across Jin’s hips. Hyunjin smiles and does it again, following it up with his tongue pressing into Jisung’s mouth. 

“Fuck…” Jisung sits up on his elbows, chasing after the elder’s lips. 

“How about, we do this in the morning, when we’re both sober?” Jin covers his faces with kisses. 

“That’s lame.” 

“I just don’t want you to regret anything baby.” 

“I know. Lay down with me?” 

Hyunjin smiles and falls to his side, pulling Jisung to his chest. He puts the blunt out on the side table and he throws the blankets down so they can scoot underneath. 

Sungie nuzzles into him getting closer to him, he’s slept in the same bed as Hyunjin a few times now. The two of them fit together nicely, no weird tossing and turning, they just cuddle up and fall asleep. 

*

“Hhg Jinnie why’d you let me drink so much?” Jisung whines, hiding under the pillows in Hyunjin’s bed. 

“Shh, don’t be so loud, my head hurts.” Hyunjin pushes him gently, only to follow it up by wrapping tightly around the younger. He nuzzles into his neck and kisses the skin gently, arms firmly around him. 

“My whole body hurts.” Sungie mumbles, he rolls over, keeping the pillow over his head hiding from the light. 

“I can grab you some painkillers if you want baby.” Jin pulls the blankets up over their heads, moving the pillow so the younger doesn’t suffocate. 

“Mm not yet, I might throw up if I eat.” 

“Do not.” 

Jisung snorts and wraps himself around Hyunjin, “maybe a yes on the pain meds, my leg really hurts.” 

“Mmm okay. Want any food? I know you said you’re gonna puke but you drank a lot on an empty stomach.” 

“You gonna make me breakfast in bed Jinnie?” 

The elder smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead, “I can toast up some frozen waffles like a pro.” 

“Sounds amazing.” Jisung sits up and wraps a blanket around himself, looking tinier than usual. Hyunjin gets up and walks to the small kitchenette, finding the pill bottle Sungie brought. 

He makes them a small breakfast and they curl up in bed again as soon as they finish. 

“How are your ribs? Can you breathe okay?” Jin twists pieces of Jisung’s hair, he has the younger between his legs. The two of them watching some random show on his iPad. 

“They hurt, but I’ll be fine. They’re probably gonna take longer to heal than my leg.” Jisung mumbles, tilting his head back, lips pouted. 

Jin presses their mouths together, nipping gently at his lower lip making the younger giggle. Their tongues tangle together, eagerly licking at each other. 

“Not if you keep picking at it.” 

Sungie pulls away, nose scrunched up, “I, it was dumb I know it was. I just, old habits die hard when you’re in pain.” 

“I know, let’s keep these fingers off your stitches for now okay?” Hyunjin holds both his hands firmly, taking them up to his lips. Jisung rolls his eyes and pushes his digits into his mouth with little resistente. 

Jin hums and takes them past his lips, licking between them, their eyes locked. Sungie stares, biting his lower lip, he spreads his digits watching him suck along each finger. 

Slowly he takes his fingers out and rolls over to face the elder boy. “Don’t do that and not follow up.” He whispers while leaning forward to kiss him again. 

“Hey get off your leg.” Hyunjin picks him up and flips them, Jisung staring up at him with wide eyes. 

“Okay, off my leg, you gonna-“ Jin cuts him off with his lips again, pushing his tongue back into his mouth. Sungie sighs in contentment, eyes fluttering shut, his hands slip into his hair. 

“Don’t be bratty.” 

“Mm not, you sucked on my fingers.” 

“You put your fingers in  _ my  _ mouth.” Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at the younger and then scoots down between his legs. Curling up on Sungie’s chest, hands tracing his hips. 

“Yeah I know what I did.” 

The elder laughs softly and nuzzles into his neck, “are you gonna talk about what happened last night?” He turns serious. 

Jisung makes a noise, “When you left Min and I, got into it again...I lost my shit, broke down, cried,  _ more.  _ I think, my reaction scared Minho because all of sudden we were okay, he wasn’t leaving me. I cried so much I wore myself out and fell asleep, when I woke up Chan was carrying me. They started talking, or I guess first they needed to swallow each other. Min made him stop and they started talking about their  _ feelings  _ for each other…Chan suggested he break up with me Min said no. By this point I was listening but it didn’t feel like the world was crashing around me, not until Minho confirmed what I’ve been afraid of…” 

“What’s that?” 

“He’s only been with me because he’s afraid to be alone, only gets mad or jealous when someone threatens to take me from him. I’m not a thing. Not something he can pay attention to when he feels like.” Jisung sits up and rubs at his eyes, “fuck him, I’m tired of crying over this shit.” 

Hyunjin hums softly and rubs his back, feeling the bandages along his ribs through the shirt. 

“I’m proud of you for realizing your worth Sungie.” 

The younger shakes his head, “I feel so stupid, I have protected him for so long, I’ve became third in command so we’d have a decent life. But that wasn’t good enough!” He gets angry quickly, punching the mattress. 

“Hey.” Hyunjin grabs his wrist before he hits his leg or something. He pulls him to his chest, keeping his hold tight on him. 

“You can’t control him. You have to do what’s best for you Sungie, and you are.” 

“What am I gonna do about our apartment?” Jisung sobs into his chest. 

“We’ll figure that out later right now you need to heal and rest. Everything else will come with time.” 

*

_ Two weeks later  _

“I’m gonna fucking throw up.” Minho mutters while walking into their hideout, Chan right behind him. He hasn’t seen Jisung in two weeks, they’ve only spoken about their apartment and that’s it. 

Nothing about them or getting back together maybe. Jisung is officially done with his shit. 

Minho thought he’d feel relieved, he thought this giant weight would be lifted from his shoulders. This is what he’s wanted right? 

But it’s been the opposite. He feels crushed, every passing second he gets pushed further to the ground. Life without Jisung is excruciating. His constant ball of sunshine gone, leaving him with darkness always. 

Today it’s the worst it’s been, he has to see Sungie. The younger is kicking him out of their apartment, it’s his after all, he’s the third in command, without Jisung all Min is, is an informant. 

“I can come with you Min.” Chan offers, his hand touching his back gently. Having Chan around has been strange. 

He stayed most nights at the safe house with him, despite being their leader. Minho has liked the company, and he wasn’t lying when he said he has feelings for him. But it’s not the same. Chan isn't Jisung. 

“No, this is between us, you're not involved Chan. Not unless you want a gun in your face again.” 

“He wouldn’t do that here. I wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Please just stop.” Minho turns to face him, “I really appreciate everything you’re doing babe, more than you know. But this has to be handled between Jisung and I and us only.” 

The red head sighs but nods, “you know where to find me when you’re done.” 

Min smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek, “thank you.” He then continues up the stairs while Chan turns down another hall. 

He counts each step, not knowing what he’s going to find once he gets to their home. People pass him in the halls but don’t say a word. He’s sure he’s radiating some kind of hatred, or uneasiness. 

Ten more steps to the apartment. 

Five. 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Jisung’s voice reaches his ears before he sees him. 

“That’s a problem, I told you when the shipping needs to be in. No there’s not an exception. I don’t care if one guy is late,  _ you  _ can not be.” Jisung is on the phone Minho realizes. 

He opens the door and steps inside and is met with a completely blonde Sungie. The brown streaks completely gone, he’s leaning against the wall, clearly favoring his right side. But he’s not on crutches anymore, his arms are crossed over his chest phone in hand. 

“If you’re not there the deals off.” Jisung hangs his phone up and shoves it in his pocket. He then turns and their eyes lock. 

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.” Instantly his eyes go down to the floor. Minho swallows, he can feel the tension in the air, it’s never been like this between them. 

“I should have knocked I guess.” 

“It’s fine.” Jisung looks up again and their eyes lock for the first time, “um, I don’t know what you wanna take or not...I packed your clothes up though.” 

Minho nods, not trusting his voice. So this is for real, this is actually happening. 

“Most of it is yours.” He finally states while clearing his throat. 

“Do you need help carrying anything? Is your shoulder better?” Jisung shifts, he looks small today Minho decides. In a large white shirt and an even bigger jacket with embroidered details on it. His pants are tight and covered in chains. 

He might look intimidating to most but Min knows better. Jisung is hiding in his big shirt. 

“I, can carry stuff that isn’t too heavy. It’s still sore and healing but not as bad. Is your leg okay?” 

Jisung shifts his weight, as if he’s remembering to distribute his weight properly for the first time. To hide the fact he’s hurt still. 

“I’m okay.” 

“You’re favoring your right side.” 

“Shut up.” Sungie snaps back, for the first time since he walked in things feel semi normal. Their typical banter happening. 

“I can’t run still, and it hurts to walk down the stairs but I can walk without crutches now. I’ll be fine.” 

Minho takes a step closing the door behind him, “this is mine?” He points to the boxes. Jisung instantly nods. 

He opens the first one and sees his clothes inside, Sungie wasn’t kidding when he said he packed it all already. 

The younger moves from the stop he’d been standing in and goes into the kitchen. Minho watches him, it’s now he notices small things are different. 

There’s items inside that don’t belong to Jisung or himself, the only other person who it could be is Hyunjin. 

Minho sets his jaw, he’s never even moved out yet and Jisung is letting him come inside. 

“You’re scowling.” Sungie speaks and his head snaps back up. 

“I haven’t even moved out yet and you’re letting him live in here.” He nearly growls. 

“What?” Jisung seems genuinely confused. 

“Is that not Hyunjin’s shit all over? I’m not even moving in with Chan-“

“You don’t get to be angry. You don’t get to be mad right now. I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you but I will out of courtesy. Hyunjin’s  _ stuff  _ is in here because I couldn’t bring myself to even unlock the door the first few days I was back here. I was wearing his clothes because mine were covered in blood. He’s not living here that’s not even an option.” Jisung’s voice is like ice. 

Minho looks up and their eyes meet again, “is this really what you want?” He finally whispers. 

Sungie squeezes his eyes shut, “don’t ask me that.” His voice is equally as quiet. 

“If this isn’t what-

“Stop Min. Please just stop.” 

The elder sees the tears shining in his eyes, “don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

Minho wipes his own face, “I just don’t want this to happen if it’s not what you really want. I know you heard us talking-“

“I’m not talking about us right now. Please just take your things and get out.” 

“Sungie…” 

“What do you want me to say Min? I’m not here for you to pay attention to when you feel like it. You  _ used  _ me. You wanted to sleep with Chan so you made me feel insecure so you could  _ cheat  _ on me while I knew. You admitted that you know you treat me badly but still continue to do it. I’ll own up to not being the perfect boyfriend. I should have broke it off with Hyunjin, I know I’m not the best, but I didn’t do what you did.” 

Min shakes his head and wipes his eyes, “I know Sungie I know what I did was wrong and I’m a piece of shit. I thought, I thought I wanted this too, but being away from you for two weeks only has made me so fucking sad. Yeah Chan’s around and he’s nice but he’s not you, nothing replaces you.” 

Jisung clenches his jaw, “stop, we’re broken up, we’re not getting back together. Stop trying to make me feel bad, stop trying to manipulate me.” 

“I’m not!”

“That’s the worst part Minho! You don’t know you’re doing it. Or you don’t realize it. You know exactly what to say to me for me to come back, you know what I want to hear. I’m not falling for it this time.” 

Min takes in a breath and picks up the box, “fine, I’ll take my shit and leave then.” 

He opens the door and storms out. 

The rest of the afternoon is filled with him and Jisung moving his stuff up to his new place. He’s on the same floor as Hyunjin now, he’s going from his own kitchen, private bathroom and bedroom and a small sitting area to a single room. A shared bathroom and shared kitchen. 

Currently they’re standing up in what is now Jisung’s apartment, the two looking at each other. 

“If you remember anything else-“ Minho cuts Sungie off by tugging him close. His arms wrap tightly around each other, Min’s fingers slipping into his hair. 

Jisung is stiff for a moment but then melts, nuzzling into his neck, arms snug around him. 

“I know we’re breaking up but please don’t cut me off completely.” Minho whispers in his ear, his tears coming full force.

Sungie nods, holding him close, his hands tangled in the back of his shirt. “I could never.” He sniffles. 

Min pulls back slightly and sees Jisung is crying too, his eyes red, cheeks puffy, “are you okay actually?” The elder wipes his tears, their eyes locking. 

“Y-yes…” Jisung trembles in his arms, “I’m okay.” 

He starts to pull away completely but Minho doesn’t let him, one arm curled tightly around his waist, the other coming up to cup his face. “Promise me this is what you want and no one else.” 

“It’s what I want...you hurt me Min.” Sungie whimpers. 

“I know, I know I did little one, I’m so unbelievably sorry. I’m so stupid for treating you like I have. I regret everything-“

“Stop Min, please stop. I love you, I’m always going to love you, but we can’t continue like this.” Jisung takes his hand away and removes his arm from his waist. 

“Okay.” Minho swallows, wiping his eyes quickly. 

“Goodbye Min.” Sungie whispers. 

“Bye Sungie.” 

Minho takes a step back and then is out of the apartment, his hands shaking slightly. Things feel numb, everything around him blurring together. 

*

Jisung slides down the door, tears coming full force, he shakes badly. He feels like his heart has been ripped out all over again. 

He keeps his hands firmly by his sides refusing to reopen the scab that is now where his leg wound was. 

After several minutes he gets back to feet limping slightly. He grabs his phone wanting to distract himself.

Only a little while later there’s a knock on the door and he looks up to see Hyunjin opening it. 

“Hey.” The elder smiles, “how’d it go today?” 

“It sucked ass. But I did it.” Jisung stands up from the couch wobbling slightly. Hyunjin steadies him, a smile on his face. 

“I’m proud of you babe.” Jin takes his face in his hands. 

Sungie leans in and connects their lips, arms wrapping around his neck. “Thanks.” 

Their small kisses turn a little more intense, Hyunjin sets the bag in his hand down and pulls Jisung closer. One hand slipping down to his pocket, grabbing his ass, the other hand up in his now blonde hair. 

“The break up hair looks amazing on you Ji.” Jin teases. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and tugs the elder closer, the two of them slowly backing up into the bedroom. Hyunjin falls to the mattress first, stripping his tailored jacket off. Sungie shrugs out of his own and crawls after him. 

“Don’t hurt your leg.” Jin murmurs as their lips meet again. 

“I won’t.” Jisung slips between his legs and kisses down his neck, nipping gently at his pulse. Hyunjin tips his head back, lower lip between his teeth. 

“You seem tense baby.” 

“He tried to apologize, tried to get me to come back.” Sungie nearly growls, he pops the buttons on the elder’s shirt. 

“Are you mad?” 

“Yes. He thinks he can say he’s sorry and it’s all better.” Jisung pins his hands down, their tongues sliding together intensely. Hyunjin moans softly, hips shifting up to tease Sungie. 

“Why don’t you take your anger out on me?” Jin smirks. 

Jisung hums, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

“Yes please baby.” Hyunjin tangles his hands in Sungie’s now blonde hair, tugging gently. 

The younger kisses him, his hands going down to push the silk shirt off his shoulders. He bites each part of his newly exposed skin, scratching along his stomach too. 

“Don’t tease Sungie.” Jin whispers, he tugs the younger’s shirt off and runs his hands along his chest, gentle around the bruised part of his ribs. 

“You’re no fun Jinnie.” Jisung tugs his nipples and sits back, pressing their hips together. He rubs gently at first, making his chest get red. Hyunjin hums and grinds his hips down, he reaches back and lets his hair fall to his shoulders. 

Sungie leans forward and licks across one nipple, biting down and sucking. Hyunjin whines and arches his back, “touch me please.” 

“Not yet.” Jisung giggles at the neediness of Jin. 

“You’re mean.” 

“You want me to fuck you that badly.” He smirks slightly. 

Hyunjin unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down enough to get his cock out. He strokes himself, letting Jisung watch his every movement. 

The younger licks his lips, tugging Jin’s jeans off all the way. “You’re pretty.” He murmurs, hand reaching out to trace his member slowly. 

“You like watching baby?” Hyunjin smiles and bites his lower lip, his thumb flicking over his slit. His other hand going down to cup his balls. 

Jisung grinds against his thigh slightly, “I wanna taste you.” He murmurs. 

“Do it baby, I want your mouth.” 

Sungie scoots down between his legs and eagerly takes him into his mouth. Sucking his tip hard, hand on his shaft, Hyunmin moans softly already. He tips his head back and rocks forward, easing himself into Ji. 

He absolutely loves sleeping with Jisung, he loves every part of him. They know each other so well both physically and mentally.

With Sungie there’s no torturous teasing or lack of orgasm. Jisung gives him everything he wants and more, will touch him until he’s completely overstimulated and crying. But it’s in the best way. 

Hyunjin thrusts into his mouth, lifting a leg to his shoulders. 

Jisung moans around him, pushing his face into his pelvis. He chokes and quickly pulls off while giggling. Jin tips his head back in bliss, “you’re making me feel so good baby.” 

The younger stares up with eager eyes, loving the praise, “fuck my throat.” He murmurs, wanting to be used, he wants Hyunjin to distract him and make him feel good. 

“O-okay.” Jin grips his hair and pushes his cock back into his mouth, shallowly thrusting up at first, waiting until Jisung is ready to take him in completely. 

Sungie opens his mouth more and slips his fingers behind Jin, teasing his entrance slightly. Not pushing in, just rubbing around the area. 

“Use lube baby.” Hyunjin reaches for the nightstand grabbing the half empty bottle. Jisung hums and takes the bottle, he pulls off his member and slicks his fingers up. 

Two fingers push inside him at the same time, Sungie’s warm mouth wrapping back around him too. 

“Oh my god baby.” Jin moans back arching, he turns his face into the pillows, rocking his hips up and down. He easily starts fucking up into the younger’s throat, in love with the feeling. 

The fingers inside him scissor open and press deeper, a third slipping in too. Ji pulls back gagging as Hyunjin hits his throat particularly hard. 

“I wanna be inside you.” Jisung pulls away, fingers coming from him too. 

“Let me see your pretty cock babyboy.” Hyunjin tugs him up and unbuttons his jeans, reaching inside to take his member out. 

“Look at you, I love your dick so much Ji.” Jin takes his member in his mouth, pushing his pants down all the way. Jisung whimpers quietly, his hand tangled in the elder’s pink hair. He eagerly thrusts into his warmth and holds his hair in a ponytail. 

“J-Jinnie…” Sungie whines quietly, getting overwhelmed fast. 

Jin pulls off with a smile, “easy baby, don’t cum yet.” 

“Mm I wanna.” He bucks eyes squeezing shut. 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me?” 

Jisung hums and pushes him flat again, he grabs Hyunjin’s legs and lifts them to his waist. Lining himself up, slowly he pushes in and Hyunjin moans in pleasure. 

The younger’s eyes roll back, “you’re so tight Jinnie.” He whimpers. 

“You feel so good baby, I love when you fuck me.” 

Hyunjin feels Jisung twitch and whine, he knows how much praise Sungie loves. Knows he usually gets off fast, embarrassingly fast, but he loves it. Thinks it’s so cute. 

They both are total subs, both of them are whiny and needy, eager to please the other. Their sex is so good though, with the lack of dom between them it makes it possible for them to get off whenever, touch themselves whenever. 

“You can move Ji.” 

Jisung kisses him, hips snapping up instantly. Their lips move aggressively, tongues lapping at each other, Sungie’s surprisingly has a good amount of force behind his hips, shoving deeply into Jin. 

He lifts Hyunjin’s legs a little higher and fucks him harder, his thrusts quick and erratic. 

“Fuck...right there Sungie.” Hyunjin moans, head falling back. He reaches down and strokes himself, needing the slight release of pressure. 

Jisung pulls out before he cums already, “get on your hands and knees.” He whispers out of breath slightly. 

“You’re bossy.” Jin giggles and rolls over wiggling his ass for the younger. 

“You like it.” Jisung giggles and lines himself back up, sinking himself deep into the older boy. 

“Oh fuck Sungie, that’s so good.” Hyunjin moans. 

“You’re so tight Jinnie.” Sungie lays against his back, kissing his shoulders, his hands tracing his hips softly. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah baby. You just make me feel really good.” Jin looks back over his shoulder and wiggles his hips, “fuck me hard, get all your anger out, make me limp.” 

Jisung grits his teeth and reaches forward grabbing a handful of Jin’s hair. He fucks him hard, snapping forward aggressively, Hyunjin moaning and whining through the whole thing. 

It doesn’t take long for Sungie to get to his high, he’s practically sobbing as he does. Jin flips them again and rides him hard, locking their lips as he does. 

The younger cries and moans loud, his hands tangling into Hyunjin’s hair. He reaches down and strokes him, wanting him to cum too. Jin scratches down his back and grunts, eyes rolling back slightly. 

“D-don’t stop.” He breathes out, stomach clenching up. 

Jisung doesn’t, rubbing directly on his slit until he’s covered in Hyunjin’s release. The older boy breathing heavily into his shoulder. 

“Fuck babe.” Jin giggles after, his hips shaking. Sungie hums softly and nuzzles into him. 

“Get off before my dick falls off.” He whines, the overstimulation getting to be too much even for him. Hyunjin scoots off him and falls down on the mattress, hair spreading out on the pillows, his lips are puffy and red, bite marks on his shoulders. 

“That was fun.” 

Sungie grabs his shirt from the floor and wipes them up, “sorry I came in you.” He blushes deeply while curling up on Jin’s chest. 

“I don’t care Sungie.” He kisses his forehead and pushes the blankets down, the two of them scooting down under them. 

Jisung starts to relax back into the older boy, his mind coming down from his high. That was good, it was fun, but it feels strange doing it in what was his and Min’s bed. 

He can still smell Minho on the sheets and the pillows, despite his things being moved out he’s still all over the apartment. From the dent in the wall behind the bed, to the splatters of pasta sauce from him cooking on the kitchen ceiling. He’s everywhere. 

Jisung sighs and tries not to think about it, instead he curls closer to Hyunjin, pushing his inner turmoil down. Jin kisses behind his ears and hugs him close, “you okay Sungie?”

“Yeah. Just tired.” 

“Are you regretting this?” 

“No, not at all. It’s just strange, us being in here, in what was our bed. I feel weird.” 

“We can go to mine if you want.” Hyunjin murmurs, tracing his hips. 

“No, it’s fine, I need to get used to him not being in here.” 

“Okay, I’m here baby.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See? That wasn't so bad was it? 
> 
> Next chapter will be about maybe next week I'm not sure, I hope you all are enjoying this!!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> my twitter, foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
